Tides of Fate
by Callian31
Summary: It has been 8 years since the fall of Yhwach. The Soul Society is still recovering but otherwise peaceful. Until a great tragedy strikes and a war of unknown and unprecedented proportions ensue. A war so great and an army so strong the vandenreich are merely annoying next door neighbors in comparison. Beware. Death is coming. TYBW will have diverged from canon happenings.
1. Prolgue: Before the Storm

I don't own Bleach

**Prologue: Before the Storm**

Several figures face a hooded man in a town that was recently burned down. Most of the flames had disappeared thanks to the rain but much of the wreckage was still smoldering. Dead bodies lined the streets like everyday liter. They were the only survivors who could still stand. It had been a grueling and unexpected battle. One they'll never forget. And merely an hour after a man in a hood had just come up to them with a proposition.

"They've abandoned you now, you know," he began, "They don't need you anymore and you're all too powerful to not be considered threats. They'll come again, hoping to clean up the survivors, unless you follow me."

One of the groups, a teen, scrunched his eyes, "What makes you think that they will?"

The figure chuckled, "Simple, it's what they do. They make sure that not a single thing is left. In exterminations they're most thorough."

Another grew angered, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY ATTACKED US!? WE'VE NEVER MADE ANY MOVES AGAINST THEM!"

They could not see it but under his hood the man smiled, "When did that ever matter to them before? Hm? Aren't you angry with them for doing this? Don't you want those infernal Shinigami dead?"

A girl this time spoke up, "But we have friends there!"

"It is the nature of such things," the mysterious figure said, "You have what you perceive to be friends but once the orders for your death comes rolling in they abandon you. That is if they know." He looks among the crowd to see the remaining faces. Ones torn by grief and loss. Of friends and family burned, impaled, and struck down mercilessly and heartlessly. As if they were wild animals. And all the innocents who knew nothing killed without a second thought. Some had survived and were recovering but many would not last the night at best. A part of them did not want to believe it but another knew it was indisputable truth.

"What do we do?" a small girl who'd survived asks.

"Join me," the man said, "I have an army. I have the power. I have the troops. I have the means. We can burn down all those who have wronged you. I cannot promise you solace. I cannot promise you will have no regrets for siding against your "friends". I cannot promise this is what your loved ones would have wanted. I cannot promise this path will not drive you mad or that hole inside you can be filled. All I can offer you is revenge and the means to get it. Means to reshape the world as you believe it should be. All I can promise is that you will kill."

Everyone contemplated for a while until one spoke up, "When do we start?" Asked the least likely person to ask.

"Now," the man said.

_**Author's Notes: Most chapters will be longer than this. This is a FanFic I had on another site and decided to switch to here. There were sixteen chapters done so it may be a while before this is updated. Tell me what you think Callian31 signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Begin Anew

(I don't own Bleach)

Bold word is Chapter title trying to simulate Bleach chapter title setups in this series.

It was a peaceful morning in the Seireitei. The birds were singing and Kiyone and Sentaro were yelling at each other. "NO, _I _APRECIATE THE CAPTAIN MORE!"

"NO! I DO!"

Suddenly they were both hit upside the head. "Be quiet you two you'll wake up Captain Ukitake," Lieutenant of Squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki scolded the two third seats of her Squad. They turned around and bowed in apology.

"Forgive us Lieutenant Kuchiki," Kiyone and Sentaro apologized simultaneously before beginning to argue again but in a whisper. Rukia sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe it's been eight years since Yhwach was defeated. Wonder how the others in Karakura are doing," she mused before walking off to complete her work.

_Sixth Division Barracks_

"And over here we have the endangered Byakuyasaurus in his natural state," a hushed whisper said very quietly opening the door to a crack, "In his office doing a bunch of boring papaaaaaah!" A Kido spell missed him by an inch and the man that appeared in around his teens. Namely around 14 to 15 with spiky brown hair fell on his butt opening the door all the way. Byakuya looked over to him and narrowed his eyes.

"And just _what _do you think you are doing Lieutenant Riku?" he said sending Lieutenant of Squad 6 Kai Riku a menacing glare. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously before grabbing some papers stored in a satchel around his waist.

"Uuuuh, just dropping off some paperwork Captain Kuchiki," he said walking over and placing the sheets on his desk. He picked them up and looked over them.

"I see," he said looking through them. Though, as Kai was leaving he looked back up at him. "Lieutenant," he said. Kai stiffened and turned around once again adorning his face.

"Y-yes, Captain," he said before promptly gulping.

"These all require your signature," he said.

"Uuuuuuum, Oh would you look at the time. I promised Aimèe I'd meet her for uuuuh, lunch now, yeah gotta go Captain!" he quickly said before using shunpo to quickly leave the office. For a few seconds Byakuya just eyed the empty doorway before shrugging.

"*sigh* Honestly, why on Earth did Renji have to get promoted. He was a much better Lieutenant," he said, "Then again someone has to keep his Lieutenant in line," he said before going back to his work. He continued on having pushed his paperwork to the side for a while. After around fifteen minutes he glanced up at the clock coming to a sudden revelation. "Lunch? Its 9:00 am."

_Kido Corps compound_

A figure rushed through the halls of the esteemed Kido Corps. This was their Lieutenant Nagato Ryuugine. She dodged many of the faculty in the hall as he made his way to the Captains Office. Onces he reached the office she slammed the door open completely out of breath. "Captain!"

Captain of the Kido Corps Shunre Enzeru Kaiser-Kurotsuchi looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong Nagato-chan?" he asked his out-of-breath Lieutenant. After a little bit she regained enough breathe to speak.

"There's a bit of an emergency. You are needed at the Squad One Barracks," she explained, "I am to accompany you." He nodded and got up. He bore the appearance of a young man around 18 years old. He had scraggly brown hair and eyes of the same color. He wore a Shihaksho that was thinner than most but still loose with a white rim on the edges of the part that covered his chest making a Y shape. Many considered him quite handsome and is well known for not being like his psychotic adoptive Father Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His Lieutenant appeared slightly older with long blond hair that flowed freely. She wore small purple accessories on her neck wrist and waist.

"Alright, let's get going," he said grabbing a poncho-like haori and putting it on and grabbing the large-golden staff of the Kido Corps Captains. His Lieutenant nodded and they headed off to the First Division Barracks.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 1:**

**Begin Anew**

The alarms started to ring out among the Seireitei. "All Captains and Lieutenants as well as the 3rd and 5th Seats of Squad 11 please report to the meeting room immediately. Repeat. All Captains and Lieutenants as well as the 3rd and 5th Seats of the 11th Squad please report to the meeting room in the First Division Barracks immediately. This is _nonnegotiable. _

The Seiretei went into a panic. Rukia slammed open the door to Captain Ukitake's room. "Captain!" Ukitake shot up and yelped.

"Wha! Rukia! What's going on? Why's the alarm going off?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes to get him awake.

"They're calling a meeting of all Captains and Lieutenants. You need to get into your Shihaksho and haori. I'll meet you there," she explained before shunpoing off.

_Squad 1 Barracks_

"Shu!" Rukia exclaimed arriving, "What are you doing here?" The Kido Captain turned around and saw Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia. Me and my Lieutenant received word to come to the First Division Barracks. As soon as we arrived the alarms started flailing to no end. You know what's going on here?" He asked her. She shook her head no and he sighed. "Well, let's go find out," he said, "By the way where's Captain Ukitake?" Before Rukia could answer someone called out.

"Hello Mademoiselle Rukia-shan!" they heard an absurdly high-pitched voice scream out. Both Shu and Rukia froze and turned around to face the most terrifying beast in all the Soul Society. Lieutenant of Squad 7 Aimee Marguerite. Aimee was a pretty girl with wavy hair with light brown on one side and black on the other. Naturally. With golden eyes. She is also known for her French accent. On her Shihaksho she wore a small flower pendant and had also placed a daisy design on the back of it. She had a fairly weird blade as far as Zanpaktos go. A French Saber reminiscent of the French Revolution era. Though, what made her terrifying were 2 things: 1. for the life of her she could never get Japanese honorifics correct and many saw it as disrespectful towards them and on top of that would always give people French titles 2. was she was always cherry. _Always. _Even when making very sadistic and/or just flat out _wrong _comments she was happy. Not only that but she was obsessed with stalking around Rukia. Everyone knew she kept a Journal of everything Rukia was/is/does/eats/etc. When she learned about it she had confronted Aimee about it asking why she was stalking her to which she was told, "Oh, no reason. Just making sure you're the right one for the Capitaine-taichou." They never spoke of it again. Though, thankfully she stayed out of Rukia's personal quarters or invaded her in the shower which was (hopefully) a good thing. Why and how on Earth her Captain put up with her was beyond anyone's guess. Or why she was made a Lieutenant in the first place. He was constantly asked but he would just snort and tell them to get back to work. And when they asked Third- Seat Iba about it (he was the only other one who knew) he would just reply saying it was the right thing to do and leave.

"Yo! Aimee, when are you going to get your honorifics right!" called the voice of Squad 7 Renji Abarai. They turned to him and Rukia let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Capitaine-taichou hello!" she said waving to him, "How are you on this most wonderful day!" Renji just glared at her.

"What are you talking about? You just saw me not ten seconds ago," he deadpanned. She just continued to smile.

"Well, for all I know you could have gotten really, really _grincheaux _in those ten seconds," she pouted before turning back to Rukia, "Well, how has your day been _dame _Rukia-kun?" Aimee eyed her with unblinking eyes as Rukia nervously sweat. But, thankfully she was saved by-

"Really, Renji. Why on Earth your Lieutenant's wishes to add French in the most absurd places along with honorifics and other things of the sort I will never know," came the room's new occupant, Byakuya Kuchiki followed by Kai who looked at his Captain.

"Well, really Captain should you care? I mean it is Captain Abarai who must suffer through it," he said. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you do have a point in that regards," he said walking to the meeting room. The small group following them Renji with a visible tick mark on his face.

"Yeah Yeah, yack it up now, Byakuya. But, I've been training every day so watch your back because one day I'll surpass and defeat you," he said as they reached the entrance to the meeting room. He stopped at the door just before going in and turned around looking Renji in the eyes.

"The day you surpass me is the day I lose my Zanpakto and my best friend returns from the grave," he stoically replied. One second…. awkward, two seconds… still awkward, three seconds… it has become unbearable beyond belief.

"YOU HAD A FRIEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?" the entire group yelled out in unison, Shu and Nagato included. Byakuya just closed his eyes and huffed.

"Don't be childish. Come, we are running late," he said entering the room with the rest following him. In the room they saw that most of the requested parties had come in order of Squad there was already: Head-Captain and Captain of Squad 1 Shunsui Kyoraku with his Lieutenants Nanao Ise and Genshiro Okikiba, Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda along with Yoruichi and Yushiro Shihouin, Squad 3 Captain Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi and his Lieutenant Heito Tsubata, Squad 4 Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu the Captain was absent most likely due to a surgery or something, Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Squad 8 Captain Sora Inoue (yes, it is Orihime's brother) and his Lieutenant Mizurio Kojima (same Mizurio from Ichigo's school. Died in a car accident and became a Soul Reaper), Squad 9 Captain Kensei Mugurumu and his Lieutenants Shuuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki along with his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusagishi and 3rd and 5th seats Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, and lastly the Squad 12 Captain and Lieutenant the Kurotsuchi duo.

"Hey, dad!" Shu cheerfully said waving at him. Mayuri looked over to his son and smiled NONSADISTICALLY. It was an honest to goodness fatherly smile no joke.

"Oh, hello Shu I was unaware that you were called to this meeting," he said. Shu walked over to him and began to chat with him.

"Well, it's all been fairly boring. There's no one around that wants to test out my experimental Kido though! It's not like they all end badly, I mean sure there was the one that became sentient and nearly killed 5 people, and there was the one that blew up the gunpowder room, and there was the barrier that looked like a butt and would not go away, and there was the one that blew up 9/10ths of the Barracks, and the one that nearly killed Ichigo, and the one that tried to rape my Lieutenant-" he started to go on but Mayuri held his hand up.

"_Rape _your Lieutenant? When did this happen and how does a Kido spell go about raping?" he inquired. Shu was about to answer but before he could he found a Zanpakto around his throat.

"Answer that question and you die Captain," his Lieutenant growled at him, "And I'll double the number of clothes you owe me." He nodded "yes" meekly and she put the sword away. It was now that he noticed everyone's eyes were on him. What ensued was yet another awkward silence. After about half a minute Mayuri flipped a switch he had hidden in his pocket and a remote compartment opened up launching a tumble weed through the meeting room and off the balcony at the edge.

"Gah! My hair!" came a cry from below. After a few more seconds Ukitake came in smiling very cheerfully.

"Sorry I'm late! I was taking a map and-" he said but soon realized what he entered into, "Um, what's-" he began but Shunsui clapped his hands and smiled.

"Okay, now that Jushiro's here all we need to wait for is the Captain of Squad 4. Jushiro take your regular spot, the duo from the Kido Corps can stick with the Kurotsuchis," he said. As they got into position Nemu leaned next to Shu and whispered in her common monotone voice.

"We shall have a talk on how and why you created a "rape kido" at a later date, nii-sama," she whispered. Shu instantly got shivers up his spine and nodded yes very rapidly.

"Y-yes sister dear," he said very much nervously. Suddenly a figure came bursting through the door.

"S-sorry I'm late!" a voice in a Captain's haori said. He looked up and you could see it was Captain of the Fourth Division Hanatoro Yamada, "I was caught up having to tend to some patients from Squad 11!"

Kenpachi looked over at him with a side-stare, "Was it those schmucks who decided it was a good idea to jump off of Sogioku Hill in order to test/train their "defensive limits"?" he asked. Hanatoro looked up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Yes, actually, it was," he replied. Kenpachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be sure ta punish 'em when they get out, the f***in' idiots," he said. Immediately everyone was taken aback by this.

"Kenpachi, did you just _apologize?" _Sora asked. He got a glare from Zaraki in response.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked. Sora closed his eyes and put his hands up.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things," he explained. Shunsui looked around the room and smiled.

"Well, now that everyone is here why don't we start, Captain Yamada if you would take your place with your Lieutenant," Shunsui said motioning towards Isane. Hanatoro nodded and took his place and the meeting began. "Now," Shunsui began, "I bet your all wondering why I called you here. Well, it's all very simple. Earlier today I received a visit from Kisuke Urahara concerning a very important matter."

"Kisuke's here?" Rukia asked. Suddenly the doors burst open and Kisuke came in doing and Irish jig stopping in the middle of the floor.

"Why hello there ladies, gentlemen, the unspeakable horror that is and always will be Mayuri who was somehow able to conceive not one but two children most likely created through very disturbing means," he said bowing down and removing his hat like a "gentleman". Mayuri scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what a fine day it was until the endangered species Urahara Kisuke decided to be dissected for no reason aside from my own personal joy," he said with Shu raising his hand.

"Uuuuuuuum, I'm kinda adoptive Mr. Urahara. Nemu on the other hand- OOOOOOOWWWWW! What, sister, it's true," he said but gained no reply.

Kisuke just smiled and looked at all of the Captain's. "Now, I bet you're wondering why I am here, well it's all so very simple you see, Ichigo is getting married." The room simultaneously exploded into WHAT'S, WHO'S, He actually got a woman to fall in love with him's (Byakuaya), and one-

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now people will stop calling me his girlfriend! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Rukia exclaimed starting to dance like a madwoman. Everyone just stared wide-eyed and she began to slow down very slowly. "And, uh, Ichigo's getting married. Woopee. Anyone?" She said very much so embarrassed. The first to speak up was, of course, Byakuya with everyone noticing his hand going to his belt.

"And just _who _has been saying this, Rukia?" he questioned.

Rukia began flailing her hand about, "N-Nii-sama please don't kill my Squad-mates."

"Just tell me who they are and make sure they know never to come within a hundred feet of me ever again or to the 6th Squad Barracks whatsoever.

"I have a list right here!" Ukitake said pulling it out, "Let's see there is: Tatsumi Oga, Obito Uzumaki, Asuna Kazoto, Sora Ichino, Ageha Yoshina, Haru Flory, Erza Scarlet, Jushiro Ukitakeeeee- I'll just fax it to you Byakuya, now you were saying Ichigo is getting married, Kisuke? Please details we need details please."

` _Smooth, Ukitake. Smooth. _Shu sarcastically remarked. _Especially since fax is outdated even for the Soul Society._

"Well, first things first the lucky girl is _not _Orihime or Uryu. The bride-to-be is none other than-" Kisuke began trying to be dramatic but was cut off by Mizurio.

"Tatsuki," he calmly replied. Everyone just looked at him.

"And you know that how?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because they've been dating since Senior year in High School," he replied calmly, "And because Keigo wouldn't stop texting about it yesterday." Urahara put his arms around his chest and pouted.

"Steal my thunder why don't you," he grumbled before clearing his throat and continuing, "Well, yes it is Tatsuki. The wedding will be held in around five days and everyone (except Mayuri) is invited!" Everyone minus the Lieutenants of Squads 1, 2, 6, 7, Kido Corps and the Captain and Lieutenants of Squad 12.

"Excellent! Get ready everyone we're leaving in a day!" he said walking out and everyone left to get ready.

**_Author's Notes: _****_Well, here it is my pride and joy in all the history of my Fan Fictions never was one as big as this. Prepare for the many laughs, tears, horrors, and WTFs to come. I'm really going to enjoy this and I hope you do too. It is probably one of the most ambitious Bleach FanFics out there as I easily see this going over at least 100 chapter. So, tell me what you think of both my OCs and the story itself. Enjoy. PS Shunre is the main character and here are some translations (tell me if/what I get wrong):_**

_Enzeru__- is a Japanese word for Angel and the Kaiser is based off of the German word for King so it can translate to Angel King roughly._

_Aimee's name I believe can roughly mean happy daisy (she's probably my favorite OC since she is just so funny to write.)_

_Grincheaux- grumpy_

_Dame- lady_

**_Callian31 signing out!_**

**_Note: not all chapters will be this long_**


	3. Traitor

I don't own Bleach

The Captains walk out of the meeting hall dispersing. Shu runs over to Lieutenant of Squad 3 Heito Tsubata. "Hey, Heito!" he said waving at him and walking next to him. Heito just looked over at him and sighed. Heito was a handsome man at around Shu's height with short-spiky white hair and dark colored eyes. It was hard to tell what shade they were as it could be either a really dark brown or blue or black.

"Why do you always use that pun? It's annoying," Heito said. Shu just smirked and draped his arm around Heito's shoulder.

"Because I know it annoys you," Shu replied, "and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something crazy to annoy you?" He smirked. Heito just shook his head.

"Oh, trust me, you're annoying enough even without that pun. I swear you could actually gain something from decreasing the number of annoying and loud things you do around me," Heito remarked calmly.

Shu smirked at him with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Like what?" he asked only to get met with a kick to the shin. He quickly grabbed it and started hopping around going "Ow ow ow!" Right after he looked up at Heito and smirked.

"Later, Angel!" Heito said giving him a back handed wave.

Shu left the room. The Seireiteri was in a frenzy asking all the Captain's and Lieutenants what the meeting was about. After they explained everyone was worried so many high ranking officers leaving the Seireitei at once but they just said that it would be no different than the Winter War. Except they'd all have spiritual limiters on. Much to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's annoyance. For having to apply them, that is.

Rukia sits neat a pond and drunk some tea.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 2**

**Traitor's Trap**

"Heeeeeelloooooo there Ru-ki-a!" a voice behind her said startling her. In the shock she threw the cup at Shu hitting him and soaking him in tea. "Oh gee, what a wonderful greeting," he deadpanned. Rukia smiled a bit embarrassed and Shu sat down next to her.

"So, Ichigo's getting married, huh? Okay, is someone really good at hiding the Apocalypse or am I going blond and daffy?" He joked. Rukia shook her head.

"Nope, he's actually getting married. Really, would you expect anyone _other _than Tatsuki?" she asked.

"Like uuuuuh, you?" Shu said, "or Orihime?" Rukia snorted at this.

"Orihime, well she had a crush on him for a while but eventually it just became companionship and for me, I've always seen him as an older brother more than anything else. I'd trust him with my life," Rukia said. Shu nodded.

"That makes sense," he said.

"So why are you here, Shu?" Rukia asked.

"I wanted to talk to Byakuya about something," Shu said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki flipping through the list.

"What is this? The entire 13th?" he grumbled, "I should just wipe out the whole Squad if this is the case. Minus Rukia and any other Kuchikis of course." Shu turned around to look at Byakuya.

"Rukia can hear you, you know," Shu said. Byakuya looked at them and sighed.

"What are you doing here Kaizer-taichou?" Byakuya asked ignoring his question. Shu got up and started walking towards him.

"I'd like to go over those Squad transfers before we leave," Shu said Byakuya nodded and they walked away. Rukia sighed and went to go grab another cup of tea.

_1 day later_

All of the participants were gathered at the Senkaimon ready to depart to the World of the Living. But, before they left Kyoraku remembered something.

"Hey, we forgot to go see if Komamura wanted to go!" he exclaimed. Urahara waved his hand dismissingly at him.

"I already did. He said he'd make sure Mayuri didn't turn the Seireitei into his playground while we were away," Urahara said. Shunsui nodded and the Senkaimon opened and the group rushed through. As they ran through the Dangai Toshiro turned to Kisuke.

"Just out of curiosity how are Ichigo and his friends?" he asked. Kisuke looked over and smiled.

"Well, you see right now Ichigo's joined Law Enforcement, his sister Yuzu is studying to become a chef, Karin's currently studying to become a detective, Chad is a delivery man, Tatsuki is running her old dojo, Orihime opened up a bakery, who knows what Chizuru's doing. Last I heard she was in Russia hitting on the Leader's daughter. Uryu is a clothing store owner and Keigo currently can't hold a job for more than a couple weeks at best," Urahara explained. Mizurio just sighed.

"That sounds like him alright," he said sighing, "Wait, how are me and the Captain going to explain our presence to people who know we're dead but don't know about the Soul Society?"

Kisuke looked over at him and smiled, "What're you worried about? You're both dead no one can see you. And besides Ichigo and Tatsuki decided to rent out and entire building to house all of the Shinigami and hold the wedding in. Provided it's still standing of course. And the preacher is spiritually aware and knows of the existence of Shinigami from years of experience so he'll know who you people are. Now, whether or not he'll pass out at seeing so many in both number and rank is another story entirely. OH, look there's the tunnel, come on!" Everyone yelled "Hai!" and they went through the portal together.

Not a good idea. All of the Shinigami got jumbled up and in a ball and landed on the ground. "Ooooooow," Rukia went climbing to the top. She looked up to see Urahara hovering above them. "Hey! Hat-n-Clogs give us some help here!" she yelled. Kisuke looked down at them and shrugged.

"Naw, I'm good Rukia-kun," he said getting out his fan and waving it in front of him. Rukia pulled herself out and started to grumble about a no-good green imp.

"Hey, Rukia watch it, that's my spine!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Sorry, Captain Hirako," she said helping him out thus causing the entire mass to collapse and free everyone. After a little while everyone was out and relatively unharmed. Yes, even Hanatoro. Once they were all out and brushing themselves off Shu grumbled holding up the fragments of his Kido Corps staff.

"Aaaw, come on! These things are hard to replace!" he yelled throwing the fragments onto the ground grumbling. He had his arms around his chest and looked around before noticing something strange and "relaxing". "Hey, Kisuke where is everyone? Last I checked this wasn't _that _big a celebration," Shu said before looking up to see Urahara looking around nervously.

"Where are they? They said they'd be here by now," he mumbled to himself.

"Uh, who'd be here, Kisuke?" Rukia asked. Kisuke seemed a little startled and turned down to look at her.

"Oh, uh, Ichigo and the others, of course. They said they'd be here by now so I'm a little worried," he explained looking around again.

Kenpachi snorted, "Who the hell do they think they are keeping us waitin'?" he said looking around. Yachiru appeared on his shoulder with her grumpy face.

"Yeah! Ichi better give Kenny a good fight as payback for this!" she said pumping her fists while still managing to hand on to him.

Shunsui slightly tilted his hat and looked around, "I'll admit it's odd alright." Suddenly they saw a Garganta open in the skies above. Everyone placed their hands on their blades but quickly relaxed as they saw who it was.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Rangiku said waving. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Ugh, geez," he said before turning his head to Kisuke, "Yo! Old man! We got everythin' you asked for ready. Come on." Urahara nodded and Shunpo'd up to the Garganta.

"Okay," Kisuke said turning to the crowd, "I gotta get going and help these guys with something. Just stay here and give Ichigo my grief once he shows up." Yoruichi jumped up to the level of the Garganta.

"I'll help with whatever you need help with," she said. Kisuke just waved his hands.

"Oh, um, no thanks Yoruichi! We can handle this ourselves," he said slightly nervous.

"Oh, I insist," she said walking towards them.

"No it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Because I can really help-"

"No, we're good. It's a surprise."

"I won't ruin it for the others."

"But you'll ruin it for you."

"Since when did you care, Kisuke?"

"Please, Yoruichi, I really want it to be a shocker."

"Kisuke, you're very cautious on this. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I know you Kisuke and I know you are hiding something. What is it?" she asked her voice getting more threatening.

"I assure you, Yoruichi it's nothing you need to worry about."  
>"Yes, it is. What are you hidi-"<p>

"Oh, you know what, screw it, you're all about to die anyways. _Nake, Benehime!" _A beam of red light shot out at a shocked Yoruichi sending her crashing into a building.

"Sister!" Yushiro cried, "What was that for, Mr. Urahara! She's your best friend!" Urahara just looked down at them.

"Not anymore," he said entering the Garganta it closing behind him. Suddenly 4 pillars sprung from the corners of the town and a green barrier sprung up from the ground.

"What's going on, here?" Byakuya exclaimed. Suddenly they saw another Garganta spring up on the other side of town. An army appeared in it and with a single cry en masse it charged at them.

"Well, shit," remarked Shu. Suddenly a figure appeared behind Byakuya and brought their sword down. The figure wore a black Shihaksho and a Blue haori with a hood that obscured his face.

"_Impale, Piasu Yari_," the figure said jumping back and his weapon transforming into a large lance. He thrust down on Byakuya who jumped out of the way.

"That-that Zanpakto, where-!?" he said in a state of shock. Shunsui and Ukitake both also appeared to be surprised. The figure just placed it by his side pointing up and appeared to be looking down on them from on top of the building.

"Time to die, Shingami," he said before once again charging at Byakuya.

**_A Requiem places for the Gods of Death right before their eyes!_**

**_Author's Notes: Well, that just happened. So, yeah that is definitely not good. What will happen next? Why, everything goes to hell of course. Also who is this new figure? He's definitely important and will be there till the very last arc I can assure you. After all he is just simply one hell of a fighter (no, it's not Sebastian. If it was then this would be a crossover, wouldn't it?). Callian31 signing out!_**


	4. Death to the Dead

I don't own Bleach

"Time to die, Shinigami," the figure said. He rushes forward and attacks Byakuya who quickly draws his blade and clashes with the lance. The two push against each other's weapons but the man overpowers Byakuya by kicking him in the stomach causing him to go flying through a few buildings.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia cried. Renji grabs her shoulder to stop her.

"Byakuya can take care of himself, Rukia. We've got bigger problems at the moment," he said pointing his thumbs towards the army. Rukia nods and they head into battle.

**Tides of Fate Chapter 3:**

**Death to the Dead**

"Be careful! You have your limiters on so you're much weaker!" Sunsui yelled as the Shinigami charged into battle, "Don't hold back for a second or let your guard down!" Everyone nodded yelling "Hai!" and attacked.

"Bankai!" Toshiro yelled, "Daigren Hyorinmaru!" He goes in slashing at some members impaling them with his ice. Rangiku backed him up. Shu glanced over at them and turned his head back to the enemies in front of him. He stretched his arms out and two metal cables with small claw-like hooks came out of his sleeves.

"Here I come!" Shu yelled launching the cables out in front of him. He quickly grabbed one foe by the neck and broke his neck. He retracted the cables back to under his sleeve and prepared a _Bakudo No._ _62 Hyapporankan _without saying anything. He launched the purple rods at the enemies and caught several foes in them. He then picked them off with multiple unspoken Byakurai's.

"Impressive," he heard a voice behind him say. He quickly jumped back and got ready. He noticed that this man was dressed in pure white. An Arrancar.

"Who're you?" Shu asked. The Arrancar drew his blade (a traditional fencing blade except it was pure black) and pointed it at Shu.

"5th Seat of the 12th Military Regiment- Jose Roberto and your end, Commanding General of the Kido Corps Shunre Kaizer," he introduced himself.

"Huh, Regiment you say?" Shu said raising an eyebrow, "So, I guess that's what you have instead of Squads?" Jose only nodded before charging.

"En Garde!" Jose yelled and Shu dodged. He then made a hand sign and a lightning bolt came down on Jose. He was relatively uninjured (Most likely due to Hierro) but had a few burns. "It does not look like I should play around. Prepare! I am about to unleash my fu-" Shu interrupts him by kneeing him in the stomach shocking Jose.

"If you have time to monologue you have time to fight!" Shu yelled. Jose became angered and flew up highter.

"_Thrust! Latigazo _[whiplash]_!" _His blade suddenly turns into smoke and surrounds him followed by a burst of reiatsu which dissipated the cloud. In its place is Jose but with his Hollow Hole in the middle of his chest. He was covered in bony plating with spikes coming out of his shoulders, ankles, and knees. Half his face was covered by a fox mask with the snout protruding out. He had pointy-tipped fingers and toes with black scalera and golden irisis. He wielded a whip. "Die! Wretched Shingami!" he yelled charging at Shu who scrunched his eyes and jumped back.

_"__Hado No. 54 Haien!"_ Shu said swiping his arm launching a purple crescent shape at Jose hitting him and exploding. He charged out with a few chips in his armor and raised his whip bringing it down. Shu easily dodged but he heard the sound of the whip crack and felt a sudden pain in his arm and found it bleeding. "What?" Shu said clasping the injured spot on his right arm before narrowing his eyes. "So, your whip hits me even if I dodge, huh?" He said looking over to Jose, "But there's a catch isn't there?" Jose readied his whip again but this time remaining stationary.

"No talking remember?" Jose said launching the whip at Shu who erected a barrier with a hand-sign.

"Right, sorry," Shu replied. He began to circle Jose who struck with a side-swipe. Shu quickly jumped up and dodged it but this time he didn't get harmed.

_Huh, what? I didn't get hurt this time. _Shu thought narrowing his eyes. He knew something was up. Why was he hurt the first time but not the second? It was clearly something to do with the Arrancar's Zanpakto's abilities. Wait, why was the release command Thrust when a whip is never effective at thrusting? Release Commands always had something to do with the ability so why-? Wait, that's it he's got a theory. He charged forward and Jose cracked his whip at him. Shu quickly dodged but did so with precision. Paying attention to the tip of the whip as he did. And his theory was proven correct so he jumped up and successfully dodged the ship. He was pretty banged up from the attacks and had bruses and was bleeding but was smiling.

"I figured it out," Shu said smirking. Jose cocked his head and glared menacingly at Shu.

"What do you mean?" Jose asked.

"How your Zanpakto works," Shu replied. Jose became shocked and his eyes grew wide. "It's fairly simple really. Everything that's around say 10 to 20 feet in front of the tip of your whip is hit as if it were hit by the whip. Simple but effective none the less. I applaud you for not gloating about. Most warriors feel the need to gloat of their power. Good Job."

Jose smiled, "Yes, well I am nothing if not a true sportsman. I admit myself beat in this game of deception but don't think I've shown you all of my tricks." Not wanting to give Jose a chance to show off his powers Shu rushes in.

"_Ama no Nuhoko!" _Shu yelled summoning up a red kido spear and charged at Jose preparing to impale him.

Jose continued smiling and began charging a cero. Shu couldn't stop his momentum and was bracing for the impact but then Jose said, "_Cero: Barrera."_ Instead of discharging at Shu the Cero expanded outwards into a wall which caused a powerful explosion that sent Shu flying back with the spear. Shu narrowed his eyes and threw the spear at the barrier. The spear narrowed and elongated in nearly an instant and struck the Cero: Barrera causing a large explosion. Jose was seen on the other side a bit shocked. He apparently hadn't expected the Cero to break. He brought out his whip and fired several slash shaped balas at Shu who quickly dodged. He tried using shunpo to get closer but not to much avail. He realized with his powers so severely sealed he could probably win. He looked around and saw the other Captains and Lieutenants weren't fairing all to well with their battles either. Except Kenpachi. Kenpachi never had any trouble or got his butt whooped. Ever. He was considering his options but was having trouble under the pressure of Jose's attacks. Both Balas and Ceros alike were being fired at him. He then reached behind him and pulled out a few rectangular prisms and threw them into the air and suddenly all of the Ceros and bala were directed towards them. He took this opportunity to begin an incantation.

_"__Ye priceless Star-Crossed Lovers. Enjoy your blackened tears. Weep in the sun and Sing in the day. O' Cupid bring down your love-hating wrath down. Black Hearts come together and send everything back to wince it came. Thrust their chests from their very brains!, Hado #1 Sho!" _Shu cried and the tip of his finger glowed blue and it looked and felt like something was rushing away to both of them but quickly thrust all of the air back and caused an even larger hole to appear in Jose's chest creating nothing more than a big cavity as he fell to the ground. Suddenly a large group of Arrancar appeared behind Shu who quickly tried a butt barrier. It worked…. sorta. It merely took the all the Arrancar by surprise seeing a butt-shaped barrier but they quickly got their minds back but before they were able to go around it Shu heard a familiar voice.

_"__Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" _Several Arrancar were taken by surprise as they were swiftly frozen solid and the Ice was quickly shattered by Hoho Zabimaru.

"Huh, you really did make a barrier shaped like a butt interesting," Renji casually remarked.

"Thanks for backing me up Renji, Rukia," Shu said. They nodded towards him.

"Any time," Rukia replied.

"Cover me, I'm going to try and contact the Soul Society with a Kido and I need absolute focus on the Kido," Shu said. Renji and Rukia nodded and Shu landed on a building and began.

**Somewhere else**

6 figures draped in white cloaks and wearing hoods with 5-pointed crosses on them appeared from some mass apparently made of shadow in a dark place.

"Wow, this place is reeeeeally spooky," one of them, a girl, said.

"That doesn't matter," said the shortest of the group, another girl.

"Tch, it ain't nothin'. Is this reeeeeeally all the security Muken can offer?" A male asked.

"I doesn't matter," replied the one in front, a male, most likely the leader, "Besides most of the Shinigami are worried about the Captains and Lieutenants trapped in the Fake Karakura barely anyone's watching Muken right now. We just need to get in, break out all of the ones who agreed to assist us and get out with making as little ruckus along the way."

" And "collect" the corpses of the ones who will be useful to us but didn't agree to assist us," another girl slurred.

"That too," the leader said, "Move out."

**_Author's Note:_****_ Sorry this is late couldn't quite figure out how to do the fight scene and got a bunch of work for school which takes priority. First fight scene done any advice on that and how to improve them since there will be ALOT would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading! Callian31 signing out!_**


End file.
